Rise of the Frozen Brave Tangled Dragons
by icecrystal1999
Summary: A great evil is stirring. Jack Frost, Rapunzel, Anna, Hiccup and Elsa are summoned to Dunbroch to fight this evil. What is the monster that could call these great person together? Pairings; meh, I'll let you guess.
1. Chapter 1

**And I make another story! I'm pretty excited about this one, so I hope you enjoy and review kindly! And sorry that this chapter is so short, it's an introductory chapter.**

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand as she went off balance, and Elsa held her arm strongly.

"Are you ready?" Elsa said, smiling encouragingly.

"O-okay. Let go!" Elsa let go of Anna's hand, and Anna struck out bravely, going smoothly for the first time.

"Yes! I told you that you could ice skate well!" Elsa exclaimed, clapping in glee.

"Whoa! What was that?" Anna shrieked and leaned against Elsa as she held out her arm to the large bird which had just swooped over Anna's head.

"It's the falcon I've trained. Remember?"

"Oh yeah! Hey Cocoa!" Anna dove into her pocket and broke off a piece of chocolate, giving it to the large falcon resting on Elsa's slim arm.

"Whoa." Elsa breathed, reading the message. "We need to travel to Dunbroch immediately. Come!" She said, crunching the note in her hand. She took off Anna's magic skates, made by her powers, and her own, and they rushed towards the castle, preparing for their immediate departure.

"Haha! What's wrong bunny? Can't take the cold?" Jack Frost poked fun at Bunny, and whacked a snowball on his face.

"Jack!" Jack froze and turned towards Tooth.

"What is it?" He asked, and Tooth said, handing him a snow globe, "North needs you to travel to a place called Dunbroch. You know the place?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, then he nodded.

"I'll leave now. See ya later Kangaroo!" He whisked off into the sky and a cold wind followed him.

"There noow! Just help up yer mistress eh laddie?" Merida grunted, scraping off mud.

"You little.." Merida scooped up the mud and threw it on her horse's nose. He snorted, and jerked his head, flinging the mud onto Merida's face. She wiped the mud from her eyes, and threw the mud down, clenching her fists. She had scooped up mud and was about to fling it on her horse, when her mother appeared, jumping off her horse.

"Merida! Come to the castle! It's urgent! Continue your mud fight with Angus later, if at all." Merida swung up onto Angus' bare back and galloped after her mother.

"Come on Rapunzel! Cheer up, Flynn died years ago." Rapunzel sighed and said,

"The only thing that can cheer me up will have to be adventure." Rapunzel's father came in as she said this, and replied,

"Well then, that's good, because your cousin Merida needs you to go to Dunbroch immediately. Maximus will take you, leave immediately." Rapunzel leapt to her feet and flinging her regrown blonde hair out of her face, packed a satchel immediately with the bare necessities. She left instantly, wearing leather boots, a brown dress with a white shirt underneath, and began travelling.

"Whoa easy bud! I see the Terror." Hiccup said, and put his arm out for the airmail Terror to land on. He pulled the scroll of paper out, frowned and said,

"Come on bud, let's go to Dunbroch." He turned and began flying towards Dunbroch, to join the greatest fight of our time.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's the update! Enjoy!**

Elsa and Anna slid off their horses and handing their reins to the grooms, walked quickly to the Great Hall, where they'd been told Merida and Queen Elinor awaited them.

"Elsa! Anna! Oh I'm so glad ye're here!" Merida exclaimed hugging her cousins. Elsa and Anna returned the hug, and Elsa curtsied to Queen Elinor.

"Rapunzel and some other guys should be here soon." Merida told them. Elsa and Anna raised their eyebrows and asked in unison.

"Guys?"

"Aye. One is Jack Frost- I say, do ye know 'im?" Merida asked, for Elsa had groaned and clenched her fists.

"YES! He is fun, but everyone says that just because we have winter powers- Oh well. Who else?"

"Ah. Weel, the other lad is Hiccup-" Merida broke off into laughter, and Elinor was forced to continue, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III." Elsa and Anna glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. Elsa soon restrained herself and said calmly,

"What an interesting name."

"Aye, that's one way to put it!" Merida laughed loudly.

"Merida, despite his hilarious name, he has defeated the Red Death dragon, tamed dragons and defeated the great Bewilderbeast. He will help us in this fight."

"Nae, he will help us four. Ye're no' fightin' in this, mum. I'd worry too much aboot ye and it'd distract me and get me captured." Elinor sighed and nodded, just as the big wood doors opened, to reveal a lively blonde woman, about Anna's height with extremely long blonde hair.

"Rapunzel!" Anna cried, and Rapunzel ran to greet her cousin.

"Your hair! It grew back!" Anna put her hand in Rapunzel's extra long hair, and Rapunzel nodded.

"It's just as long, but I don't know if it has the healing powers."

"Good to see you." Elsa said, hugging her cousin's shoulders.

"Now of course, just the lads are late." Merida groaned, and Rapunzel looked confused. Elinor explained, then the doors swung open once again.

"All right, noow that all are present." Merida began but noticed that no one was listening. She raised her voice and said,

"I am Merida. First born descendant of Clan Dunbroch. And there is a reason you all have been summoned here." Everyone looked at Merida with nervousness in their eyes, all except Elsa.

"Something is coming. Something we've never faced before. Pitch Black has returned, but something else is with him." Jack Frost clenched his fists at the mention of Pitch, and Hiccup bit his lip, hoping it wasn't Drago.

"All of you must come with me." Merida said, and pinning her cloak on, she led them to an area in the woods. Elsa gasped, laying a hand on the trees.

"Something did this to the trees, and it wasn't a dragon." Merida said, and everyone turned to look at her, turning their gaze from the completely scorched clearing.

"It was a human."

"But if it wasn't human, what was it?" Anna asked, voicing the opinions of all present. "Me mum and I saw the human. It was terrible. She wore a tight fire dress, her hair was a scorched color, and she stood alongside Pitch Black as they destroyed half of the woods.

We asked from far away what they wanted, and the woman said the world, while Pitch Black said revenge. So what are we going to do?" Merida said, raising a chorus of voices.

"SHUT IT!" Anna finally shouted, and everyone, except Elsa who had been quiet anyway, turned to her and Elsa.

"Look. We can't give them the whole world, so we have to give them their revenge."

"We have to kill them. It won't be easy, but we'll give them their revenge by fighting them to the death." Elsa continued. Everyone agreed, and Hiccup and Jack raised their hands.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked.

"I am Queen Elsa, this is Princess Anna, Princess Rapunzel and Princess Merida, firstborn descendants of our kingdoms, but titles don't matter right now. What matters is that we empty Dunbroch of inhabitants, moving them to Arendelle before Pitch and the woman attack again. Merida, Jack, Anna and Rapunzel, you begin evacuating Dunbroch right now. Hiccup and I will set up defenses, then join you and help you." Merida, Jack, Anna and Rapunzel nodded, Jack flew off, and the three young women sprinted off.

"Now, first we need to find Pitch and the woman's hideout. Can you give me a ride on your dragon?"

"Toothless. Can't you keep up on a horse?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, and said,

"Maybe. Fine. Get your dragon and begin flying to the mountains. Don't look for me, I'll meet you at the western mountains. Go!" She ordered, pointing, and Hiccup jumped away, running to where Toothless was, thinking, "Gosh! Miss Bossy..Well, I guess she has a good reason." Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew towards the western mountains.

Elsa waited until everyone was out of sight and putting her fingers in her mouth, blew a piercing whistle. There was a roar, and a black dragon emerged from the shadows, rubbing on Elsa fondly.

"Good to see you too girl. Now come on, we have a heat queen to conquer." Elsa pulled her black cloak out from her dragon's saddle and pulling it about her shoulders, mounted her and flew on a different route, following the direction the heated winds were coming from, which was from the western mountains. She reached the western mountains before Hiccup, and told her dragon, who was named Shadow by the way, to hide and not come out until she called her. Hiccup soon landed and asked,

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Hush! Look." Elsa pointed to a point on the mountain where all was scorched and desolated.

"They live there. Come, we must set up defenses back at Dunbroch. Now!" Hiccup mounted Toothless and disappeared, as did Elsa on Shadow, out of Hiccup's sight however. They landed apart from each other, Shadow instantly vanishing, and Hiccup said,

"Should we make a fence or something, stopping them from going to the sea?" Elsa replied,

"I think...we should just evacuate Dunbroch, and make a stand here, and if they defeat us here, we'll die or win at the sea's edge."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, that's the last o' them." Merida said, forcing back her worry, and Elsa put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be safe. Now come, we must go the woods where our enemies attacked last and prepare." Elsa said, and Anna hugged Merida comfortingly.

"Come on blondie, I'll take you the fast way." Jack Frost offered to Rapunzel, but she shook her head.

"I'll travel safely on the ground thanks." Jack grinned and took off, thinking, _I didn't think it was possible for a person to be so...perfect. She's spunky, fun...if only she'd get over her safety limits and have fun._

"Hiccup, could you please take Anna and Rapunzel to the place in the woods; Merida and I will come soon. We have to collect supplies and weapons." Hiccup nodded and took the two women to Toothless and flew off, Rapunzel clutching Hiccup while Anna flung her arms out and enjoyed the ride.

"Merida, what do you think would be the best way to defeat these two?" Merida rubbed her chin, and said,

"Now don't get me wrong, but I think Anna's hiding something. Or she don't know aboot it, but I believe she has control over at least one element."

"Hm." Elsa replied, contemplation overtaking her features. "Anyway, let's get on with it." She and Merida got the supplies and weapons, and traveled quickly to where the others were waiting. Merida and Anna suggested that they have a patrol, at least two people patrolling all the time.

"That's a good idea." Elsa approved. "Jack, will you please begin the patrol with Rapunzel?" Jack glanced at her as though startled, then nodded. He asked,

"Do I fly or walk?" Elsa rubbed her chin. "Uuh...good...question. Do what you think best." The two nodded, and Rapunzel girded herself with a sword, following Jack into the woods.

"Elsa, maybe we could build a small shelter? for those who are sleeping while the others watch." Hiccup suggested and Elsa contemplated.

"I suppose, but wouldn't it take a long time to build?"

"Not with a dragon helping. Besides, you can insulate it with your ice on the outside." Hiccup responded, and Elsa nodded.

"Let's get to work then. Merida, Anna, come on." The foursome set out into the woods, searching for suitable trees, and began working on a decent sized log cabin. When they were almost done, Jack and Rapunzel came back from patrol, saying that nothing had occurred. Elsa nodded and sent Hiccup and Merida on patrol.

"We'll go next, Anna." Elsa addressed her sister, who was hanging dangerously upside down, trying to hammer something in.

"Okay, lemme just-whoa!" Anna lost her grip and fell towards the ground. Luckily, Elsa had been prepared for something like this, and sent a big pile of snow underneath Anna, giving her a soft landing.

"Oh Anna." Elsa sighed, and brushed the snow off her sister's shoulders. "Whoo hoo! That was fun!" Elsa laughed at her sister, and they returned to work.

"Elsa. Elsa." Rapunzel's soft voice cut through the layers of sleep and woke Elsa. "Hm? What?" Elsa muttered, sitting up.

"Your turn for watch. Nothing's happened." Elsa nodded, left her blankets and went to the assigned watch post. She leaned against the scorched tree, humming softly to keep herself awake. She jumped and held out her palm, ready to shoot ice when she heard a crackle, then saw it was Hiccup.

"Oh, hi." Elsa greeted him, relief obvious in her voice.

"Hey. Your turn to watch?" Hiccup asked, leaning on the tree next to Elsa. "Yep." Elsa replied. "Kind of chilly isn't it?" Hiccup mentioned lazily. "No, not to me. What were you doing up?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Toothless wanted to go flying, and you have no idea how insistent he can be."

"Oh I have an idea." Elsa giggled, thinking of Shadow. Hiccup jerked his head, glancing at her. "How?" Elsa stuttered,

"Well, if he's anything like his master, which I'm sure he is, then he would be insistent." Hiccup chuckled and said, "Yeah I guess so. Hey, um... so, when your watch is over, would you like to go for a flight? I was kind of rude by refusing you earlier." Elsa smiled and said quietly,

"I'd love to." She looked at Hiccup's face and realized, "He's handsome. ELSA!" She scolded herself, and a blush crept up her neck.

"Wow, maybe Elsa isn't as cold as I thought she was...ha ha ha." Hiccup looked over at Elsa, looking her up and down, pausing in a certain..._place_, that I'm sure everyone here knows which place I'm speaking of. He jerked his gaze away from there, and scolded himself, feeling heat creep up his spine and onto his neck.

"So, ahem, do you have anyone special in your life, Queen Elsa?" Hiccup randomly asked, then mentally slapped himself. What sort of an awkward question was that supposed to be?!

"Oh no. I've only ever loved Anna. I'm still...waiting." She responded, twirling her braid through her fingers. "Do you?" She turned her blue gaze to Hiccup and he stared into the hypnotizing blue depths.

"I-I" Hiccup stuttered, and turned his gaze to her neck, where he fought the urge to slide his gaze..._down_... He cleared his throat and said,

"I thought I did once, but she was not meant for me." Hiccup's will broke for a few seconds and his gaze traveled down her neck..._whoa!_ Hiccup thought, jerking his gaze down to the ground, and Elsa looked at him, wondering why he was staring at her like that. She gazed softly at his face which was turned to the ground, and a soft smile turned her lips.

"Hiccup?" She said softly, and Hiccup looked up at her, smiling somewhat timidly, a funny,... _sexy_ grin claiming his face, distracting Elsa.

"Yes?" He prompted, and Elsa jerked her gaze, replying,

"So, how long have you had Toothless, and how did you meet him?" Hiccup rubbed his hand through his hair, fingering the braids in it. He began to give her an account of his remarkable friendship with the playful dragon. Soon, Elsa realized she needed to wake Merida for her watch, and waking her, followed Hiccup to where he said Toothless was. Elsa knew how to meet Night Furies, so she was soon rubbing the big lizard as he rubbed against her, purring loudly.

"Wow, that's the first time he's adapted that well to anyone except my mom." Hiccup said, watching in amazement as Toothless bumped against Elsa's legs, knocking her off balance.

"Whoa!" Elsa exclaimed, grabbing Hiccup's arms as she fell forward, and Hiccup grabbed her, holding her up. He laughed and helped her up again, feeling the slimness of her arms. He held onto her arms for a second, then realized their close proximity and stepped away, as did Elsa. They both cleared their throats, and Hiccup asked,

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Elsa replied, and got on behind Hiccup, holding the edges of the saddle.

"Don't go easy on me, now." Elsa warned, and Hiccup chuckled, signaling Toothless to take off bumpily. Elsa gripped the edges of the saddle as they mounted high in the sky, and as they swirled down, she slid her arms around his waist and stood up on Toothless. She put her hands on his shoulders and hesitantly reached one hand up to the clouds. She was used to this, but she wanted to make it seem like a first. She ran her fingers through the clouds, then slid back down, sitting down again and holding the saddle. They swooped near the ocean and Hiccup nodded to her, suggesting she put her hand in the water. Elsa leaned over and ran her fingers through the chilly ocean water. They flew back to the camp, and Elsa dismounted, smiling broadly. She leaned on a tree as she observed Hiccup feeding Toothless, smiling softly.

"So, how was your first flight?" Hiccup asked, leaning on the tree. Elsa sighed and said, "About that. I think I can trust you now. I've ridden a dragon before." Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes. I...have, a dragon. Are you angry?" She looked timidly over at Hiccup and he shook his head, grinning a lopsided grin.

"Oh no. That's great. I was wondering why you were so good at it. Do..do you want to show me this dragon, or..."

"No, not yet." Elsa said, twirling her braid again. Hiccup stared at her braid as she twirled it and Elsa stopped, saying slowly,

"Hiccup...why are you staring at me?" Hiccup slid his green gaze up and lost himself in her hypnotizing blue depths. "Elsa, I've never felt like this before, so...do you want to be friends?" Elsa ran her fingers through her hair, and said slowly, "Y-yes. Friends...forever?"

"Yes."

"Definitely." Elsa smiled and slipped away, going back to the shelter before Anna began to wonder, and she herself was beginning to wonder, _Am I in love?_

**Before you say too fast, I want it to be that fast. thanks and review plz!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup and Elsa walked through the woods on their patrol, and Elsa said,

"Hey did you notice it's not so hot now?" Hiccup nodded and said,

"Maybe they changed their minds about attacking." Suddenly a horse made of black sand jumped in front of them, and Hiccup cried,

"Maybe not!" Elsa shot her powers at it and it disappeared, then the twosome ran back to the camp as quickly as they could.

"Pitch is attacking!" Elsa shouted as they burst into the cabin, and everyone leapt to their feet; Rapunzel and Jack, who had been talking in a corner, and Anna and Merida.

"Come! We must be ready!" Elsa ordered, and everyone grabbed their weapons, rushing out and following Elsa to the clearing where the horse had attacked. Merida and Anna bent their bows as soon as they reached the clearing, forming a circle, Jack held his glowing staff ready, Rapunzel held her sword ready, Elsa held her glowing palms in front of her, Hiccup activated his flaming sword and they kept their eyes open wide. **Just imagine that, doesn't it look EPIC?! Oh and listening to This is Me by Demi Lovato might help since I'm listening to it as I write.** Dark horses began appearing around them, and they charged upon the expectant warriors. After they defeated most of the dark horses, two larger ones appeared bearing riders. Elsa looked up at them with a gasp and everyone froze and turned slowly, dreading what they were going to see. One horse bore Pitch, and the other horse bore a woman. She had hair that looked like fire in a braid, her dress was the color of fire in a style similar to Elsa's ice dress, her eyes were burning fire, and her skin was a dark color, a terribly inhuman hate burned in her every feature.

"I am Flame, the Mistress of Fire. Surrender now and your lives will be spared!" The woman spoke, and everyone felt an inevitable desire to shiver.

"Never shall we surrender, as long as we have the strength to fight you." Elsa denied, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Very well. Then you'll have to fight me."

"Who shall fight you?" Hiccup asked, and Flame lifted a finger, pointing at Elsa.

"She will. She and her sister. At least make it a fair fight." Anna stood next to Elsa and squeezed her clenched fists, whispering,

"We can do this." Elsa's heart thumped, as did Anna's, and Elsa stiffened her back, showing no outer signs of fear, save that her fists were covered in ice.

"We accept the challenge." Elsa's icy voice sliced through the nervous silence, shooting towards Flame. Hiccup gasped, looking over at Elsa in concern.

"Elsa, you'll die." He whispered, and she shook her head.

"Even if I did, at least I'd die saving you. And my kingdom." She replied, and motioned for the other four to get back.

"Do you wish to fight now, or later, when you're certain you can win?" Elsa's icy sarcasm pierced Flame and her eyes burned even brighter.

"Now." She hissed, and she jolted her hands, sending jets of flame towards Elsa. She ducked and rolled away, springing to her feet again, her own eyes flaming with protectiveness and ice. Flame sent a stream of fire towards her, and Elsa held out her own hand, greeting it with a stream of ice. They stood there for a while, both focusing all their attention of their powers. Elsa's stream of ice overpowered the jet of flame, and Flame fell backwards. Elsa fell onto one knee, surprised at the strength of her ice. Flame saw this, and stood, intent on destroying Elsa immediately. Anna saw this. Flame jerked her hands and shot fire towards her, but Anna stepped quickly in front of her sister, holding out her hands and not really sure what she was doing. She closed her eyes and prepared to be dead, but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that a fog had arisen around her. Elsa was on her feet in an instant and grabbed Anna's shoulders; Flame was too stunned at the moment to do anything.

"Anna you shot water at her!" Elsa exclaimed.

"What? N-no, I couldn't have." Anna replied. Elsa sighed and smiled, then Hiccup shouted,

"Look out!" Anna and Elsa turned quickly, and saw jets of flames flying towards them. They both held out their hands, and from Anna's, true enough, came jets of water, running alongside Elsa's ice.

"Anna, we have to kill her. I think if we both shoot our powers towards her heart, then it will kill her." Elsa whispered, and Anna nodded. They strengthened their powers and they reached her heart. Flame screamed as she turned to ice, which turned into water and flowed away. Suddenly black sand hit them both on the head and they fell to the ground, senseless. Before you could say 'dragons' Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack were standing in front of them, ready to defend Elsa and Anna. Rapunzel silently circled around to behind Pitch, and just as he was about to hit Jack with a ridiculously huge ax of sand, she whipped her long blonde hair around his hand and jerked, grunting as she did, making him fly backwards, and Jack, Merida and Hiccup ran over while he was still on the ground. Merida drew an arrow taut on her bow, Hiccup activated his sword, and Jack held his staff towards him.

"Oh you think you can kill me? I'm a spirit!" Pitch hissed, not daring to move.

"So? You killed Sandy, and he's a spirit." Jack retorted.

"Oh." Pitch probably didn't mean to let that out, and Hiccup stabbed him, Merida loosed the arrow into his heart. He did indeed die, and when he did, Jack gasped as he felt something run through his veins.

"Whoa, Jack, what's wrong?" Rapunzel asked, helping him sit down.

"I think Pitch had some sort of hold over me, so when he died, it died too."

**Okay, it's taken me forever to write this chapter so I think I'll just post it now, update more later. SEEE YAA!**


	5. Stories on Hold

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, but I have to put all my stories on hold, and write in my Elsa in Berk, which may go by another name, not sure yet lol, and then when that story is done, which may take a while, then I can write in another one and finish that, then another, finish that, etc. I'm going to have a deadline once a week, not sure which day, probably Saturday to brighten someone's day because stories aren't really updated too much on Saturday, and update that story once a week every week.**

**~icecrystal1999**


End file.
